


Dreams

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Cassian Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Cassian had had many dreams throughout his life. He remembered them all.





	Dreams

Cassian had had many dreams throughout his life. He remembered them all.

As a child, he dreamt of having a family, a place to call home. Somewhere safe, where the republic could not touch. A place where he could know peace and love, having a mother to coddle him, a father to reprimand him; two safe figures that would give him the security he craved. Maybe a sister or a brother to play with. But that dream died with his father.

As a soldier for the insurrectionist movement, his dream was to get rid of the republic altogether. He dreamed of being capable of destroying the rot that had taken hold of the republic, of ridding the systems of it. Of creating something better, something cleaner, something that did no pretend to have and to know all the answers. Of destroying the very evil that had taken his father away, of getting revenge. But that dream died the moment the empire began to rise.

As a spy for the rebellion, his dream was complicated. He wanted freedom, a freedom that he now understood would only come with the rise of a new and improved republic. It left a bitter taste of his mouth to fight for something he had once vow to destroy. But the empire was not freedom, they ruled with an iron hand that even the old republic at its worst could not match. So he fought, tooth and nail for it, killed when he had to. Lies became the very air he breathed, the trigger of his guns the words he could not speak.

As a recruiter for the rebellion, his dream was to inspire. To make people realize that the empire did not have their best interest at heart; to make them see the evil it was. To make them hope that it would go away, to make them take arms against it. To make the rebellion bigger and grander than what it was.

And now, here at the end of all things, holding onto Jyn as death loomed near, he realized what all his dreams meant, he dreamed for peace.


End file.
